My Journey Through Alola
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Ai Hato begins her journey through Alola. But she soon learns that there is darkness hiding in the sunny region. Pokemon Sun insert yourself. Rated k for Pokemon battle violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 I Am Ai

HotXbun: Aloha! This is a story of my gameplay of Pokémon Sun.

This is not my first Pokémon fan fiction. My other ones include Follow Your Heart, it's prequel How Max Met Jirachi, and My Journey With You.

There will be 'My Journey through Aloha Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge! You don't have to do them though.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Follow Your Heart as while as Ai, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 I Am Ai

Ai's POV **[My Journey Through Aloha Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ai's POV.]**

I was packing in my bedroom when I got a request for a video chat on my laptop.

I answered it and a man appeared on my screen.

His name was Professor Kukui.

"Hang on now", he said. "Gimme just a sec."

He adjusted the camera before waving at me.

"Hey there", he greeted. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon", I greeted.

"So the day has finally come that you're moving to Aloha", he said happily.

"Actually", I started. "I'm only moving in three months."

"Well darn", Professor Kukui said. "Oh well. Since I'm here if you I may as well tell you a bit about Aloha."

With that a map appeared on the screen.

"Aloha is a region made up of several islands", Professor Kukui started. "That could be the reasons the region is chock full of rare Pokémon, yeah! There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Aloha, either! Such mysterious creatures!"

With that Professor Kukui threw a Pokéball and a Pokémon appeared.

If I remember correctly. It's a Rockruff.

"You find them all over", Professor Kukui revealed. "In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea. Here in Aloha, we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps too. Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!"

Professor Kukui then looked at Rockruff.

"Rockruff", he started. "Can you wait until I'm done to play?"

With that Rockruff jumped out of sight.

"All right", Professor Kukui started. "I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody."

"Fire away", I said.

"What's your name", Professor Kukui asked.

"Ai", I revealed. "Ai Hāto."

"10-4, good girl", Professor Kukui said. "I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way! Can't wait to see you in person, cousin!"

With that Professor Kukui waved to me before turning off.

"Ai", I heard my mom call. "Come help me with these boxes!"

"Coming mom!"

With that I got up and went downstairs.

I couldn't wait to get to Aloha!

Lily's POV

I was running through a facility with a Pokémon in my bag.

I turned around and saw some guards!

"Get back here Lily", they demanded.

I continued running...but ended running into another guard!

I turned around...but saw more guards running up to me!

I was trapped!

Just when I thought all hope was lost...a bright light appeared from the Pokémon in my bag.

HotXbun: Intriguing.

Challenge: Tell me what you think was going on with Lily.

My Answer: If you've played Pokémon Sun then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Alola

_HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly two weeks since I last updated. I was preparing for my three year extravaganza that starts tomorrow._

 _We will get to see Ai in Alola in this chapter._

 _Moonlight Butterfree: I am so sorry! I had no idea that's how those were spelled! Thank you so much!_

 _harp (guest): As you can see, I took your advice. Thank you so much for that!_

 _St Elmo's Fire: Thank you so much for the advice. I will definitely take all of this into consideration._

 _Istwill56: Thank you very much for defending my story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ai._

Chapter 2 Welcome to Alola

Ai's POV

Three Months Later

"Meow!"

Aaaaaand that made me fall off my bed.

I shot up before frantically looking around to see who made that noise.

It was my mom's Meowth.

"Meowth", I started. "You couldn't wake me up more peacefully?"

Meowth just shrugged before leaving the room.

I laughed before getting up and looking around my room.

My brand new room. I can't wait to see what adventures Alola will bring. **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Neither can I!]**

With that I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had black, shoulder length hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

After doing everything I needed to do in the bathroom, I went back to my bedroom and got dressed.

After that I went to my new living room.

My mom walked up to me.

"Good morning Ai", she greeted.

"Good morning", I greeted.

"You were out like a light, weren't you", my mom asked. "You ought to be full of energy by now!"

I nodded.

"So Ai", My mom started. "Are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"Definitely", I replied. "I heard some Pokémon are different in Alola than they are in other regions."

"I want to hurry up and meet some too", my mom revealed. "And now...we're living in the Alola region. The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?"

"Right", I said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Was that the doorbell", my mom asked.

"Well let's see", I started. "It was a bell, and it was by the door." **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: (insert drum sound.)]**

"Huh huh", my mom said. "Very funny young lady. It's probably Professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in Ai?"

"I'm on it", I replied before I walked to the door.

I opened it...and true as day Professor Kukui was there.

"Hey there Ai", he greeted. "May I come in?"

"Of course", I replied before I sidestepped to let Professor Kukui in.

With that he took of his shoes and walked into the living room. **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: In Hawaii it is custom to take your shoes off in doors. HotXbun decided to incorporate that into the story.]**

"Let me formerly introduce myself", he said. "The name's Kukui. Good to meet you cousin!"

"Good to meet you too", I stated.

"You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola", Professor Kukui stated. "You feelin' any jet lag? We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still daytime out here, yeah!"

With that my mom walked up to us.

"It's nice to meet you Professor Kukui", she stated. "I'm Ai's mother Aika."

"Ai and Aika", Professor Kukui said out loud. "I like it!"

This made my mom and I laugh.

"And by the way", Professor Kukui started. "You can just call me Kukui. No need to be so formal."

"Got it", my mom stated.

"Anyway", Professor Kukui said changing the subject. "Welcome to Alola!"

"Thank you Kukui", my mom said. "You know, I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago. I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!"

"Ha", Kukui said before he started laughing. "I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all that. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those gym leaders proved me wrong!"

With that Kukui looked at me.

"Hey now Ai", he started. "Let's get a move on to the next town over cousin! It's time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon!"

"A Pokémon", I asked in shock.

With that Kukui nodded.

"Yeah", he replied. "The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon yeah. But don't try taking on the kahuna yourself! The kahunas are crazy strong Pokémon Trainers. They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!"

With that I scoffed.

"We'll see about that", I stated.

"Oh", Kukui said. "A confident one I see? I like it!"

With that I laughed before looking at my mother.

"They'll just simply give my girl a Pokémon", she asked in shock. "Then those kahunas really are worth meeting!"

With that my mom turned to face me.

"Hurry up and get ready Ai", she commanded.

"But I haven't even had breakfast yet", I pointed out. "Feed me woman!"

With that my mother crossed her arms and gave me a pointed look.

"Um", I said nervously. "I mean...I'll go make myself some breakfast."

"That's better", my mom stated before looking at Kukui. "Would you like to stay for breakfast Kukui?"

"I never say no to food", Kukui revealed.

"Neither do I!"

One Hour Later

After breakfast I went to my bedroom and grabbed my bag and hat.

I then walked back into the living room.

"You look ready for anything now", my mom stated. "Have a good time out there! I'll be sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you come back with your new Pokémon!"

"You sure you're going to be okay with packing all these things up on your own", I asked.

"Ai", my mom started. "You're eighteen years old! Go out and live life!" **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: I thought it was best to age up the character in this story.]**

"Got it", I said before Kukui walked up to me.

"Woo", he said. "That's a stylin' hat cousin!"

"Really", I asked. "You're not going to berate me for wearing a beanie in a sunny place? She did."

With that my mom just playfully stuck her tongue out at me before she went to go do the dishes.

"Your mom is sure looking forward to you getting your first Pokémon yeah", Kukui pointed out. "So let's get going to Iki Town! Time for you to get a real nice Pokémon from the island kahuna! Oh yeah!"

"Yeah", I said excitedly.

"Alright", Kukui said. "I'll be waiting for you outside. It was nice to meet you Aika!"

"Just take care of my little girl Kukui", my mom commanded.

"Mom", I whined. "You just pointed out that I'm eighteen!"

"I don't care how old you are", my mom stated before giving me a hug. "You'll always be my little girl."

"Fine", I said before kissing my mom's head. "Love you."

"Love you too."

With that I put on my shoes and walked out the door.

Alola here I come!

 _HotXbun: And that's that._

 _Challenge: Tell me what Pokémon Ai should get._

 _My Answer: I'll let you guys decide that. I'll even put up a poll on my profile!_


	3. Chapter 3 Walking Through Alola

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated. I was busy with my three year anniversary extravaganza.

Speaking of which. Welcome to day seven of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon!

Professor is going to take Ai through Alola in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ai.

Chapter 3 Walking Through Alola

Ai's POV

I walked out the door and took in the scenery.

"Wow", I said in awe. "Alola is amazing."

With that I walked up to Kukui who was standing at the end of the road.

"Now this is more like it yeah", he said. "Welcome to paradise cousin. This is the Alola region! Folks here get along by living together with Pokémon and working together too. You can go anywhere as long as you got Pokémon helping you out. That's why we gotta get you to the kahuna!"

I nodded.

"First, we're off to Iki Town", Kukui said. "Come on! It's not far if we cut up here."

With that Kukui started walking up the hill and I followed him.

We stopped when we got to the top of it.

"So Ai", Kukui started. "You're lovin' Alola already yeah?"

"Yeah", I replied.

"That's what I like to hear", Kukui stated. "The more you love Alola, the happier I'll be!"

"Really", I asked in shock. "How come?"

"'Cause I want to to be happy in your new home", Kukui replied.

"Well don't worry", I reassured. "I've only just got here, but it already feels like home."

"That's good to hear", Kukui stated before he grabbed my hand. "Come here. I want to show you something."

With that Kukui led me to a girl and her Pokémon in tall grass.

"See that", he asked. "If you had a Pokémon with you, you could dive into the tall grass here and try to catch some wild Pokémon to add to your team!"

"I think I should focus on getting a Pokémon before I think about catching more", I stated.

"That's true", Kukui agreed before he led me to two people having a battle. "Once you do that you can battle other trainers!"

With that one of the trainers noticed us and waved.

"Howzit", he greeted as he walked up to us. "You're the new kid that just flew in here from Alola aren't you?"

"That's me", I replied.

"I'm taking her to the kahuna to get her her first Pokémon", Kukui revealed.

"What" the trainer asked in shock. "But you're like old!" **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Well that's insulting.]**

I just laughed at this.

"I'm eighteen", I revealed. "I'm not that old."

"Well then", the trainer started. "You and I should have a battle once you get your new Pokémon!"

"It's a deal", I stated.

"Great", the trainer said. "See ya then!"

With that he ran back to his battle.

"Having Pokémon gives you a whole new way to communicate with other people see", Kukui asked.

I nodded.

"Now Let's get moving", Kukui commanded. "Iki Town is right over there!"

With that I turned my head...and there it was. Iki Town.

HotXbun: So Ai has arrived at Iki Town. What will happen next?

Sorry there was only one 'My Journey Through Alola Extra.'

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

If you've played Pokémon Sun then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	4. Chapter 4 The Girl

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over six months since I last updated! I've been working on other stories!

Ai is going to meet someone in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Ai.

Chapter 4 The Girl **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: What girl?]**

Ai's POV

I walked into Iki Town with Kukui.

"And we're here", he said. "This right here is Iki Town!

"It's great", I stated.

With that Kukui smiled before he looked at a cave.

"This town is where folks come to thank the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island", he revealed. "Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy see!"

With that Kukui started looking around confusingly.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"We were supposed to meet everybody here yeah", he revealed. "Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian, Tapu Koko, are yeah."

With that Kukui turned to face me.

"Ai", he started. "Do me a solid and go find the Island Kahuna! I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other."

"But I don't know what he looks like", I reminded Kukui.

"The Island Kahuna", he asked. "You can't miss him. He looks just like a kahuna!"

"And what does a Kahuna look like", I asked.

"You'll figure it out", Kukui stated before he gently slapped my shoulder. "Get going!"

I was about to say something...but just sighed in defeat instead.

"Fine."

With that I turned around and started looking for the Island kahuna.

With that I walked up the stairs...and when I got to the top...I saw a girl. **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: What girl?]**

It looked like she was talking to...her bag? **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Her bag?]**

"Really", she asked. "You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..."

With that the girl walked away.

Curious about what was going on...I decided to follow her. Am I a stalker now? **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Yep.]**

I ended up following the girl up a trail.

I stopped when she did.

"You can't come out", she said to her bag. "We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you."

With that the girl walked to a bridge.

Then...something happened.

Something jumped out of her bag.

It was a Pokémon. A Pokémon I had never seen before.

It looked like a blue puffball.

At least I knew why the girl was talking to her bag. **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Yep.]**

The Pokémon jumped onto the bridge.

Then...something else happened.

A bunch of Spearow started circling the Pokémon, scaring it. **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Oh no.]**

I walked up to the girl.

She turned around and saw me.

"Ah", I said nervously. "Hi."

"Ah...", the girl said nervously.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"H-help", the girl said nervously. "Save Nebby!"

With that the girl turned to face her Pokémon before facing me again.

"Those Spearow are attacking him", she revealed. "But...I'm too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they might give out..."

And as if on cue...the girl's knees gave in!

HotXbun: Uh oh!

Challenge: Tell me who you think the girl is.

My Answer: If you've played Pokémon Sun then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Nebby

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been over five months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Welcome to day twelve of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon!

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Ai is going to save that girl in this chapter (hence the same of it).

Chapter 5 Saving Nebby

Ai's POV

I don't know what happened. It's like something snapped in me when I saw the girl about to faint.

As if my feet had a mind of their own...I ran up to and caught her.

I put her down on the ground.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"I'm fine", the girl replied. "But please save Nebby!"

"I'm on it", I stated before getting up. "Stay here!"

With that I went onto the bridge.

It was so wobbly that it took me a whole five minutes to get to Nebby!

When I did I covered him and started waving the Spearow away.

"Shoo, shoo", I said before looking at Nebby. "It's okay Nebby. I'm here."

Then...something happened.

Nebby...shot at weird blue energy!

And when he did...the bridge broke...and we started falling!

"Ahhhhh!"

Thankfully...just before we hit the water...we were saved by another Pokémon. **[My Journey Through Alola Extra: Another Pokémon?]**

The other Pokémon put me on the ground.

I stared at it...then it left.

What was that?

I turned to face the girl...who grabbed Nebby out of my hands.

She hugged him close to her.

"Oh thank goodness", she said. "Don't scare me like that Nebby! You tried using your power again...didn't you? Oh Nebby. You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!"

The Pokémon flinched at that...making the girl look guilty.

"I...shouldn't have said that", she stated. "I'm sorry Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time, and I couldn't even help you in return."

Before anything else could happen...Nebby seemed to notice something.

He moved up to it.

"What", the girl said in confusion. "What is that?"

With that the girl picked the thing up.

"A sparkling stone? It feels almost warm somehow."

The girl then seemed to remember me and got up and looked at me.

"Please forgive me", she apologized. "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"You're welcome", I said before holding out my hand. "I'm Ai Hato. What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer. She just held out her hand.

"I think this stone belongs to you."

With that the girl gave me the stone and I put it in my bag for safe keeping.

"Please", she said. "Don't tell anyone about this. About seeing Nebby. It's...it's a secret, ok?"

"Okay", I said in confusion. "But...why do I need to keep it a secret?"

"Because", the girl started. "Nebby could be in danger if anybody found out. Some bad people want him, and I can't let them get him."

"Who wants him", I asked.

"Please", the girl pleaded. "Just don't say anything!"

"Okay", I said in defeat. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

With that the girl sighed in relief.

"Thank you", she said.

She then faced Nebby.

"Come on", she commanded. "Into the bag Nebby."

With that Nebby did as told.

The girl started walking away...but ended up stopping and turning around.

"Um...", she started. "I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon, or...or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but...do you think you could see us back to town?"

HotXbun: So...that happened.

Challenge: Tell me who you think the girl is.

My Answer: If you've played Pokémon Sun then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	6. Chapter 6 Partner for Life

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over TWO MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Ai is going to choose her Pokémon in this chapter! Since the poll ended up being evenly split, I just decided to choose the starter Pomémon I chose my first playthrough of the game.

IanAlphaAxel: Sadly I only do this for Pokémon games I own. Sadly, I do not have a Switch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Ai.

Chapter 6 A Partner for Life

Ai's POV

Ten Minutes Later

The girl and I had made it back to Iki Town where we saw Professor Kukui.

"Hey Ai", he greeted as he waved. "Looks like you missed the Kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!"

"Assistant", I asked the girl in shock.

"Yes", she replied softly.

With that we walked up to Professor Kukui.

"Looks like you already met, but in just in case, this is my assistant", Professor Kukui revealed.

"Oh...um...yes", the girl said nervously. "You can call me Lillie."

"And, Lillie, this here is Ai", Professor Kukui revealed. "She just moved here to Alola! Take good care of her!"

With that Lillie nodded.

"So...you're also one of the professor's acquaintances", she asked. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too", I stated

Then...I heard some people talking excitedly.

"The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned! Our guardian's chosen one is back! Only one of the strongest Pokémon users in all Alola, yeah!"

With that a man walked into the town.

"Is that the kahuna", I asked.

"Sure is", Professor Kukui replied. "Let's go introduce you to him!"

With that we walked to the kahuna.

"Have I missed something", he asked.

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna", Kukui asked. "I thought we were meeting here."

"I am kahuna of this island after all", the kahuna pointed out. "Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it. Sorry, Lillie. What we're you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

"Oh, um...", Lillie said nervously. "Yes, Kahuna Hala...Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when this girl helped get it away. But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine. And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

With that Professor Kukui looked at me in shock.

"Woo", he said excitedly. "That's something you don't hear every day!"

"Ho", Kahuna Hala said. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you."

"Me", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Kahuna Hala replied. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young girl with a Pokémon of her own. We'll make a fine trainer out of her!"

With that Kahuna Hala turned his attention to me.

"I'm glad to meet you, child", he greeted. "I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got a chance to meet today."

"I'm glad to have met you too", I stated.

With that Kahuna Hala smiled at me before turning around.

"Come, my Pokémon", he said excitedly. "Let's have a look at you!"

With that Kahuna Hala threw three Pokéballs...and three Pokémon appeared.

"First is the grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet", he revealed. "Next is the fire-type Pokémon, Litten! And last is the Water-type Pokémon. Popplio!"

With that Kahuna Hala looked at me.

"Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

With that, I looked at all of the Pokémon.

While they all seemed great...there was something drawing me to one in particular.

"I choose...Poppilo."

"And excellent choice", Kahuna Hala stated. "However, only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners. So let us see if little Popplio there also decides to choose you!"

With that I walked onto the stage...and held out my arms.

 _Please pick me too! Please pick me too!_

Then...Poppilo excitedly walked up to me!

I picked him up and held him in the air.

"Bwark", he said happily. "Bwark!"

"Ho", Kahuna Hala said as he walked up to me. "So little Poppilo has accepted you as well, Ai!"

"Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life", Professor Kukui stated.

With that I looked at Poppilo...and smiled.

"Friends for life", I repeated. "I like the sound of that! Oh! I should give you a name! Let's see, you're a Poppilo, so I'll name you...Pop! Do you like that name boy?"

"Bwark", Pop said happily.

"Nice to meet you Pop", Lillie greeted.

"Pew", Nebby said as it got out of Lillie's bag.

"Oh", she says in shock. "When did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way."

"How come", I asked.

"Uh...", Lillie started. "I think you chose a wonderful Pokémon. Please take very good care of it."

"I will", I stated. "I promise."

"That's it, Ai", Professor Kukui said. "Now that you've got a Pokémon, you're a real Pokémon Trainer, yeah! And here's a lovely gift from me to help make it special, cousin."

With that Professor Kukui handed me something.

"What is it", I asked.

"It's a Pokédex", Professor Kukui revealed. "It's a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokémon that you meet. Your new partner Poppilo is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!

Then Professor Kukui passed me something else.

"And this is a Trainer Passport that I had put together for you", he revealed. "Now why don't you go introduce your new friend to your mom, Ai?"

"Great idea", I replied. "She's gonna be so excited! Fair warning Pop. She may hug you to death."

HotXbun: And so, Ai has her very first Pokémon.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about my choice in Pokémon.

My Answer: When I was a kid my favourite movie was a Romeo and Juliet remake with sea lions as the main characters (I am not even kidding. I have the dvd.) Naturally, this is why I picked a sea lion like Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7 First Battle

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been A WHOLE MONTH since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

Ai is going to have her first battle in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Ai.

Chapter 7 First Battle

Ai's POV

I began walking out of town, but as I did so...a boy my age suddenly ran up to me.

"Hey", he started excitedly. "You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"A Pokémon battle", I asked in confusion.

Before the boy could reply, Kahuna Hala walked up to to us.

"Where's the fire boy", he asked. "And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

"Fair enough", the boy said. "Then I'm Hau. And my partner's Litten! Your Popplio looks really cool too!"

"Thanks", I said. "I named him Pop."

"Pop", Hau said out loud. "That's a cool name! Anyway, let's battle!"

"Right now", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Hau replied. "I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been all over looking for you!"

"Me", I said in shock.

"Um...", Lillie started. "I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt...but I'll watch for you Ai."

"Really", I asked in shock. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's the least I can do after you saved Nebby", Lillie stated.

"Oh yeah", Professor Kukui said. "Your first battle already! Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins! Woo!"

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here", Kahuna Hala revealed.

"Your grandson", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Kahuna Hala replied. "I expect a no-holds-barred battle from both of you!"

"You will battle me right", Hau asked. "I know you will, right?"

With that I looked at Pop, who nodded.

"Let's do this!"

"All right", Hau said happily. "This is gonna be great!"

"Very well then", Kahuna Hala said. "Let the Pokémon battle begin!"

"Alright", Hau started before throwing a Pokéball. "Let's go Litten!"

With that...a Litten appeared on the field.

"Go Pop", I commanded.

With that Pop jumped onto the field.

"Uh...", I started. "Professor Kukui! What moves does Pop have?!"

"Pound, Growl and Water Gun", Kukui revealed.

"Pound, Growl and Water Gun", I said to myself. "Let's see. Litten is a Fire Type, so water would be strong against him."

With that...I nodded.

"Okay then", I said. "Pop, use Water Gun!"

"Oh no you don't", Hau said. "Litten, use Ember!"

With that Litten did as told.

Pop flinched, but only a little. Then he used Water Gun.

"Now use Pound", I commanded.

"Use Growl Litten", Hau commanded.

With that Litten did as told and Pop covered his ears.

Pop then used Pound.

"Now use Water Gun again to finish him off", I commanded.

"Use Ember again Litten", Hau commanded.

With that Litten did as told.

Pop then used Water Gun...and Litten fainted!

"And the winner is...Ai!"

HotXbun: She did it!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of Ai's first battle.

My Answer: I thought it was great!

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out!

Ai has been nominated for Favourite Female OC. Hau has been nominated for Favourite Rival, and Ai and Pop have been nominated for Favourite Duo.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


End file.
